Chips & Beer
by BlueUtopiah
Summary: Kitsune never do well with dry spells...Kuwabara doesn't stand a chance. Kuwabara/Kurama. Yaoi, lemon.


**Author's Notes:**

-I do not own the sexiness that is Yu Yu Hakusho, that honour belongs to Yoshiro Togashi (who practically owns me too.) I also don't make any money from writing this, which is why the world is unfair.

-Warnings: yaoi lemon, a sticky Kurama, and coffee table abuse.

-This is dedicated to all my fellow Kuwabara/Kurama shippers on LiveJournal. I fully blame all of you for showing me the hotness.

* * *

They were drunk but alcohol could hardly be blamed. Even if he were fully human, Kurama knew that one never lost faculties and judgment to the point of sleeping with someone unwanted, that much intoxication usually rendered a person sick or unconscious with no ability to perform.

But it was Friday night. And there had been pizza, chips, several bad kung-fu movies, _and_ the ever-famous alcohol, acting as the social lubricant it always was. And Kuwabara was shirtless due to spilling his beer all over himself earlier. And Kurama was tipsy, very tipsy – Makai liquor always snuck up on him – and…well…it'd been awhile since he'd had sex. At least a year. And it didn't look like Hiei was coming back anytime soon so it was going to be even longer than that. And kitsune never did well with dry spells. And it was late, very late, in those hours where the night seemed so separate from the day, where it had its own possibilities, where anything could happen.

And anything did. Sure it started out innocently enough, with Kuwabara leaning over to grab more chips but somehow ending up with a fistful of redhead. That fox could be very shifty when he wanted to. Then it left innocent and headed straight downhill as Kuwabara looked into Kurama's eyes and froze. Those green depths were dark and dilated, focused like a hawk on prey, full of lust from staring at Kuwabara's skin all night.

And Kuwabara…well…it wasn't that it'd been awhile. It had been _none_ for him. And Kurama was pretty, very pretty. And very close. And he smelled damn good, like wet earth after rain, like the deepest parts of forest. And they were touching. He'd be lying to himself if he denied having a wet dream, or two, or five over his beautiful teammate but he was a _man_, and liked _women_…

Even though he had kissed Urameshi once.

But then again, Kurama wasn't a man as much as he was a sensual demon with a brilliant intellect and an even more brilliant hand…which was suddenly kneading Kuwabara in just the right way, with an expertise the carrot-top didn't have and he _owned_ the equipment.

Working independently of his stunned mind, Kuwabara's hands became busy – the one that had tried the grab the chips wound around Kurama's waist while the other twisted in the redhead's shirt as their lips met and their tongues battled long and hard. Gods, Kurama even _tasted_ good, it was unreal. And not like the typical Kuwabara version of unreal – where he fought ugly demons or traipsed through mud-filled swamps to find some stupid item for Koenma or watched his friends die and come back to life uber-powerful. This was the kind of unreal he'd read about in fairy tales…

Oh who was he kidding; this was the kind of unreal he'd read about in that pile of bad hentai manga at Urameshi's house.

Suddenly there were no lips and a chill replaced Kurama's warmth.

"If you want to stop this then say so now." Kuwabara had never heard Kurama's voice so low, so husky before. He considered stopping; it _was_ his first time and Kurama – despite that girly appearance – _was_ a guy. A guy who could use plants to kill him…or fuck him…not that he _would,_ but…

"I…I-I..uh…" he stammered, trying to come out with something coherent, but as long as Kurama's hand was still on his dick it was a futile effort.

That fox never did play fair.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurama murmured and suddenly Kuwabara was on his back, pants open – _shit, when did Kurama get my pants open?_ – with a writhing moaning redhead on top of him and no clue of what to do.

Not that it mattered, Kuwabara had won more fights than he could count, puffed up on bravado-laced-confidence and no idea how to win. He could always fall back on that and follow his instincts, let his cock think for him. It wasn't like he had to treat Kurama like a lady, right? Besides, it looked like the fox was willing to do a lot of the work and he had never failed when following Kurama's plan.

Clothes hit the floor and Kurama almost did too; he was so shot through with desire and alcohol that his usual grace was drowned out by urgency and in attempting to fling off his shirt he practically flung himself off the couch. Thankfully, Kuwabara had a good grip on his waist, a tight sweaty grip that left bruises behind. Kurama rewarded the chivalrous rescue with a thorough deep kiss and a wiggle that had Kuwabara grunting into his mouth.

The couch creaked as they began to move against each other, frenzied, naked, both of them hard and needy, Kurama trying to pour his want into the muscular body beneath him and Kuwabara trying to keep up, sticking with the plan to let his…_instincts_…guide him and - when that failed - to take Kurama's lead.

And boy could Kurama lead…

Before Kuwabara was even aware of it, the fox had somehow spun around. It shouldn't surprise him, Kurama was very acrobatic when he fought. But this wasn't fighting, this was…fucking?

_Hopefully…_

His conscience tried one last time, attempting to derail his libido, trying to remind him that this was sex…with a man.

_Wait... I. Don't. Like. Men._

But that thought was immediately dismissed as Kurama – acting as if he could read minds – grabbed Kuwabara's dick and went down on him with skill that left his hand job in the dust. Cursing, Kuwabara's brain short-circuited and bounced around the inside of his skull as threw his head back, slamming it against the arm of the couch.

Twice.

Once his vision cleared Kuwabara froze, finding Kurama's tight round ass and dangling cock only inches away. At first he was shocked but somehow the shock morphed into a strange exhilaration which was only intensified by the constant wet suction of the fox's mouth. Studying the thick begging member for a moment, Kuwabara decided to go with his instincts and reached up, wrapping a large hand around the rock hard shaft, twisting and pumping it, trying all the tricks he tried on himself…

When he was _not_ thinking about Kurama.

The response was almost immediate. The fox bucked and whined around Kuwabara's cock, almost scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth. He did manage to knee Kuwabara in the head but neither of them cared; Kuwabara didn't need to think straight right now, his dick was doing the thinking for him and that seemed to be going just fine.

As expected of two fighters, pleasure became a competition. Kurama sucked Kuwabara with enthusiasm, going down deeply so often that his throat was sore and saliva slicked his face, while the carrot-top pulled and squeezed and played the fox's sex until his wrist hurt and his hand was covered with precum. Each tried to outdo the other, dragging moans and whines and curses into the air, pushing as hard as they could to drive themselves wild.

And, as expected of the fox, Kurama won the contest. Just as Kuwabara was going to lean forward and lick the head of that pulsing shaft, two long, very wet fingers reached back and prodded. Stilling, Kuwabara's eyes widened to the point that he thought they were going to fall out.

_Oh, he isn't going to…_

After a few pushes and a grunt, the digits slipped in and Kurama let go of Kuwabara's cock with a wail.

The carrot-top forgot everything, completely focused on the show going on before him. Really, he should be repulsed by this…not watering at the mouth.

Pushing up while working himself open, Kurama braced a hand against Kuwabara's leg and glanced over his shoulder. It took some restraint not to snicker at the strickenly-shocked-yet-incredibly-turned-on expression Kuwabara wore but as a thrust nicked his prostate Kurama didn't care what his partner was thinking, he just wanted to get off; every nerve was screaming for pleasure and his fingers weren't adequate for the job.

But from the looks of the teen below him, Kuwabara was _very_ adequate. _More_ than adequate, actually.

_I guess what they say about large hands is true._

Removing the digits Kurama swung around again and positioned himself, grabbing Kuwabara's cock and holding it upright, steady. It had been quite some time and he was tighter than expected, even after stretching himself. But he always liked a little pain with his pleasure and Kuwabara had managed to turn him on so much he didn't care if he was prepared or not.

"Kazuma…" the redhead murmured breathlessly, eyes closing as he slammed down.

Both of them screamed and if that didn't wake the neighbors then the sound of them falling off the couch probably did. Somehow they both bucked at the same time and Kuwabara slipped to the side, off balance by the body on top of him, not quite landing on the cushions and – still joined – they tumbled to the floor. On the way down, Kurama's elbow connected with the coffee table, turning it over, and chips and beer spilled across them, making the entire scene not only embarrassing but messy.

Kuwabara didn't care, he was still following his coc- following his _instincts -_ and they were shouting that Kurama was tight, and warm, and that he should keep doing whatever he was doing, even if he was covered in beer, even if he was on fire.

_Fire…wait…is Hiei going to kill me for this?_

Shaking his head, it finally dawned on Kuwabara that he had landed on top of Kurama - who was momentarily stunned by the shift in position and the chaos it entailed. Realizing that Kurama was almost never caught off guard and then realizing that he should be taking advantage he did just that, grabbing red hair in one hand a slender white hip in another and _thrusting_.

Blunt nails raked down Kuwabara's back as Kurama arched and growled, the sound of cracking chips filling the air. Spurred on by the redhead's reaction Kuwabara continued, fucking Kurama like he knew what he was doing, even though he didn't, but Kurama certainly helped. Long legs wrapped around Kuwabara's waist pushing and directing the thrusts, adding strength to them when needed, and that crushing tunnel tightened and throbbed around his cock, taunting him, making him want to drive in harder and deeper each time.

And if that wasn't enough Kurama was spilling a litany of moans, filthy encouragements and words that were in some kind of demonic language, but he could be reading the dictionary and Kuwabara would still be turned on, especially if Kurama kept speaking with that throaty, sensually dangerous alto.

Usually so gentle, Kuwabara became an animal, pouring all those lonely hormone-filled nights into the body below him, grabbing and licking and biting as he drove deeper and deeper into the redhead. Kurama didn't seem to mind, in fact he was returning every desperate gesture with his own: grasping Kuwabara's ass, running fingers through his hair and pulling, arching and rubbing that sweaty flushed body against the hard chiseled one above. Those green eyes had rolled into his head long ago and every time Kuwabara hit that spot deep inside Kurama let loose a broken gasp then resumed his lascivious verbal persuasion.

Suddenly, Kurama unwound his legs and reached up, wrapping arms around Kuwabara's shoulders.

"Sit up," he rasped. Kuwabara did so, pulling Kurama up with him and discovering that the redhead's back was covered in broken chips, beer, and the odd Makai mixture that he was drinking.

Somehow a sticky dirty Kurama only made the whole situation more enticing.

Those lithe legs stretched over Kuwabara's thighs as Kurama settled in his lap, still clenching around him, dangerously uninhibited. Then, with a moan, the redhead placed his forehead against Kuwabara's, gazing deeply into his eyes as he began to rock his hips, slowly dragging that cock in and out, circling and gyrating with a sensuality that made Kuwabara sure he would never look at a woman again.

Hell, he was pretty sure he wouldn't look at _anyone_ again. He was ruined for life.

"Mmmm…_touch me_," Kurama breathed across his lips, moving with more force, bouncing and impaling himself over and over. Kuwabara didn't need to be told twice. Skating calloused hands across Kurama's skin he began to explore, twisting and tweaking the redhead's nipples, running silky strands of impossible red through his hands, squeezing the hard thighs, tracing the lines of his face, just _feeling_. Then suddenly they were kissing again, wet and passionate, their tongues sliding and snaking around each other, tasting, taking in all they could.

Kuwabara's every nerve was on fire, he was drowning in sensation, completely enveloped in Kurama. _This_ is what passion felt like, what sex felt like, the heat, the friction, the slide of skin on skin, being _inside_ of someone. He had wondered for so long, had never imagined it could be this way – hot, crazy, and intimate all at the same time. It was almost too good to be true…

_This can't be happening. In a minute I'll wake up on sticky sheets with a cramped wrist and Urameshi will be sitting there laughing at me._

Despite Kurama riding his lap Kuwabara almost lost his erection as Yusuke's sniggering face appeared in his mind. But yet again, as if Kurama were reading the carrot-top's thoughts, that lithe, acrobatic fox broke the kiss, letting go of Kuwabara's broad shoulders and leaning back, bracing his arms on the floor. The change in angle sent both of them screaming again: Kuwabara because the grip on his dick bordered on pleasurable pain, bringing his erection right back to where it was and beyond, and Kurama because there was constant pressure on his sweet spot.

Both of them ignored the neighbor banging on the wall, complaining about the noise. Like they were going to stop now_, _or _ever_. In fact, Kurama - charged and breathing heavily - began to churn his pelvis again, using leverage from his feet and hands to angle and slide along Kuwabara's cock.

Eyes following the long line of the fox's body, Kuwabara almost came right there. Kurama was ethereally beautiful, his skin glistening with sweat, his head tossed back so that red curtain of hair swept the floor, his nipples tight, his smooth thighs flexing, his cock hard, weeping, bouncing with each push of those slim hips. Growls poured from his throat, peppered with soft whines every time he pushed Kuwabara deep, and his grasping fingers tore at the floor, beginning to rip through the carpet.

Glancing down, Kuwabara watched, stunned, as his cock sunk into Kurama's stretched hole over and over. Then he snapped into motion, wanting to share his pleasure, wanting to give the redhead something in return. Reaching out he gripped Kurama's dripping shaft, playing with the head, sliding his thumb up and down the central vein, running his fingers through the plush of red at the base, then squeezing and pumping.

Suddenly the tightness around his cock increased and his breath caught in pleasured shock as the walls around him rippled.

_Rippled_.

It didn't seem physically possible. How did Kurama…

Kuwabara felt rather than heard the soft chuckle that passed through the body below him as several more ripples caressed his shaft, rocking his world in a billon different ways.

It was too much. Far too much. Losing control, Kuwabara skyrocketed straight into bliss, riding the tidal wave and grasping Kurama's cock _hard_ as he came, his vision blurring, his jaw so tightly locked he was sure he cracked a tooth in the process.

Kurama felt the surge of liquid soak his tunnel and moaned in response, enjoying how Kuwabara gripped his sex, holding onto it as if it were a lifeline. The fighter was new to this but he had potential, perhaps this could be a regular thing…

_I wonder what Hiei will say when he returns and I smell of Kuwabara…I'd better invest in fire insurance...and some protective plants for Kazuma._

Using his core strength, Kurama levered his body up and fully into Kuwabara's lap, ignoring the crushed pieces of chips crumbling from his back. Placing a hand on the carrot-top's heaving shoulder, he slowly unwrapped the iron hold on his dick and lightly stroked his shaft with his own fingers, maintaining his pleasure as he waited for Kuwabara to stop shuddering.

Finally, those blue eyes cleared from their orgasmic haze and as Kuwabara returned to earth he found that not only was he was still hard, Kurama also was inches away, his eyes boring into him with ferocious expectation.

"K-kurama?"

"Watch me," the fox ordered in his Youko Voice, and Kuwabara was sure he saw gold in those green depths. He was frozen by that tone, unable to utter a word.

Not that he would have argued anyway.

Pulling back a little, making sure that he had his partner's full attention, Kurama played with his cock, first teasing with fleeting touches then slowly bringing himself back to abandon with harder and faster strokes. But that was only part of the show; as he pulled on his shaft his other hand drifted across his body, tugging on his balls, trailing across his stomach, twisting his nipples, and then, very slowly, Kurama slipped two fingers deep inside his mouth and sucked suggestively. He didn't neglect the cock inside him either, pulsing around it and minutely rocking his hips, keeping the head pressed up against his spot and relishing the surges of pleasure that shot through his limbs at the slight motion.

All that time his eyes never left Kuwabara's, and the slack-jawed expression on the teen's face let Kurama know that he still _had_ it, surly never-showing-up-bitching-about-Mukuro fire demons be damned.

Teased into oblivion, Kuwabara dropped back into this plane as his libido took over, controlling him, flooding his veins with the urge to take Kurama again, fast and hard. With grim determination, Kuwabara closed his mouth and pushed forward, sending them both crashing to the floor again. It would have been passionate except on the way down Kurama cracked his head on the coffee table, momentarily stunning him out of his seduction. However Kuwabara didn't bat an eye; he'd seen that fox take some serious hits in the ring and was sure he wasn't damaged. He might be out of it for a minute but it wouldn't take him long to catch up.

In a blast of perverted innovation that had his cock and libido cheering, Kuwabara rose to his knees and grabbed Kurama's legs, hoisting them over his shoulders. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the floor, forcing the fox – who was currently as malleable as a rag doll – to bend almost double. Kuwabara had seen that position in the vast amount of porn he'd watched at Urameshi's but didn't know if it would work on guys as well as it did on girls. Pulling back, he went in deep and Kurama came back to life with a wail and grasping fingers, telling Kuwabara that he was okay and that whatever he was doing was right.

_Score another point for thinking with my dic… for following my instincts._

Balls-deep inside the fox, Kuwabara groaned, then pulled out and slammed back in with superhuman strength, trying to send himself straight through the body below. Kurama shrieked in response, his voice pained but dripping with pleasure, letting Kuwabara and the neighbors know that he wanted more. Quickly they established a relentless rhythm that left no room to breathe, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room. Sweat poured down Kuwabara's face as he drove into the fox over and over; the white hot sheet of pleasure consuming him, taking over, and Kurama wasn't far behind. Writhing on the floor; the redhead was letting loose a series of "_yesyesyesyes"_ interspersed with "_OH, INARI"_ and various other things that were either x-rated or gibberish. His forehead was plastered with tangled strands of red, his eyes were wide and sightless, and a few crumbled chips were stuck to his right cheek, which was as flushed as his cock. One hand gripped a leg of the upturned coffee table while the other was a blur, fisting his straining member quick and hard, trying to keep up with the snap of Kuwabara's hips.

Forever chivalrous, Kuwabara pulled back a little and covered Kurama's pumping hand with his own, wanting to help the fox reach his peak, wanting to see as he came. Already right on the edge, Kurama screeched as their fingers touched, snapping the wood in his grasp and sending that table leg across the room, scattering splinters. Then he gurgled and went completely silent, mouth open, eyes squeezing shut, body racking as he came, shooting himself over both their hands.

Although Kuwabara didn't think it was possible, Kurama's ass tightened even further around him, rippling and throbbing with each wave of orgasm, and there were many many waves…

Kitsune had it _good_.

Knowing when to take advantage of an opening, Kuwabara kept thrusting hard, using the fox's body, enjoying the feeling of those undulating walls. He was mindless, at that point where he didn't care about anything except hitting that big flashing YOU CAME sign at the end of Kurama's tunnel but after the first orgasm he needed a bit more effort for a second, especially a mind-blowing second. He was fully human after all.

Still tingling, Kurama moaned as he sunk back to reality, sparks shooting off behind his eyelids as Kuwabara continued pummeling his sweet spot. Lowering his legs, the fox once again wrapped them around the fighter's waist then opened his eyes, catching Kuwabara's insensible gaze and smiling knowingly.

_I'm sure I can help him with this._

Slowly, Kurama dragged his sticky hand up his torso, spreading his essence, tracing his navel, circling his fingers as they moved up his abdomen, leaving shiny streaks across his flesh. Then he rubbed himself across his nipples, tossing his head back and sighing as he coated them, flicking the tiny nubs into hard points.

Cursing, Kuwabara picked up more speed, trying to fuck Kurama through the floor.

Flexing his thighs, Kurama tightened his hold on his partner, then grabbed Kuwabara's coated hand, forcing him to balance on one arm. Stretching out his tongue, the fox curled it around those soiled fingers, cleaning them, taking his essence off in long slow licks and moaning at the taste. Kuwabara cursed again, with an inventiveness that would make Yusuke blush, and his thrusts became short and erratic, signaling that he was close.

Knowing he had his partner right where he wanted him, Kurama murmured, "_Kazuma,_" and placed three of those newly-clean fingers in his mouth, sucking hard...

While clenching the walls of his ass even harder.

That was all Kuwabara needed. Already overloaded from the kitsune's dexterous tongue, his eyes went wide and with a yell that was sure to bring the police to Kurama's door he came, his arm giving out and causing him to collapse on the body below, twitching and groaning all the way.

It was silent for several moments, the two of them lying in a tangled sweaty heap, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Kurama shifted with a chuckle and Kuwabara pulled back to gape at him, reality catching up and dancing across his brain.

_Did I just? Did we just?_

Those green eyes glinted and he smiled uneasily in return.

_Yeah…I guess we did. And it was…wow. So…I like men now? _ He had never been so confused - _sated_ and confused - in his whole life.

Deciding he could think better if he wasn't on top of the fox, Kuwabara sat up, scooting back until he leaned against the couch. Then he offered Kurama a hand, helping him rise from the floor, raising an eyebrow as he took in the redhead's state.

_I…I did that to him?_ He didn't know if he should feel concerned or pat himself on the back.

Kurama was a mess. That crimson mane was hopelessly tangled, he was covered in sweat, sticky with drying seed and alcohol, and pieces of chips littered his skin and hair. Bruises lined his hips and the back of his knees, where Kuwabara had gripped him, there were carpet burns on his back, and his left hand still had pieces of wood jutting from it, the last licks of the table leg.

With another chuckle – this one self-depreciating – Kurama settled down next to Kuwabara on the floor, so close that their thighs touched, and nonchalantly picked at his hand, removing the splinters one by one. Kuwabara watched on silently, not knowing what to say. He'd never had sex so he'd never been in this situation before and was torn between trying to understand and trying to explain himself. Kurama gave him his space, not pressing for conversation, instead exuding confidence and assurance, acting like what had just happened was normal, as if wrecking his apartment in a drunken fuck with his best friend was something that happened everyday.

Of course, that didn't help with Kuwabara's confusion, but at least things weren't awkward.

Once the wood was removed and the minor injuries healed, Kurama glanced sideways at Kuwabara. Leaning over, he placed a quick kiss on the fighter's lips, then looked around with an exasperated sigh.

"W-what?" Kuwabara asked, still a little too rattled to speak in more than one syllable.

"I think I need a shower," Kurama said, letting his head fall onto Kuwabara's shoulder. "And a maid."

Placing his hand on the fox's matted hair, Kuwabara looked up at the ceiling. He had just lost his virginity to his best friend. His male best friend. His demonic male best friend. What would Urameshi say? What would his sister say? Would he have to fend off a homicidal fire-demon? Would this happen again?

Did he want it to happen again?

_Hell, yes_.

"I think," he muttered, grasping an unopened bottle that had rolled to the floor, "I need another beer."

* * *

Redheads FTW. Go ahead, let me know what you think.


End file.
